Shin 10
by EvaShinobiKaiserKnight
Summary: What if Shinji found a device one summer that allows him to turn into any of 10 aliens. What if Shinji was also engaged to Asuka curtesy of Yui and Kyoko. What if he went to live with Kyoko and her husband when he was abandonned by his father. And what if Kyoko didnt die till later.
1. Chapter 1

Shin 10

ESKK: hello all I would like to introduce you to the first REAL Evangelion Ben 10 crossover. I read a few and none of them had Shinji with the Omnitrix so time to behold the greatest work of art yet. This story was co-written with Wolfpackpersson09.

"Talking,"

'Thinking,'

"Phone line,"

"**Alien Language,"**

(Scene change)

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or Ben 10 so shut up and read before, I sick Wild Mutt and Jerry Rig on all of you.

Shinji a ten year old was sitting in an old RV as he was looking out the window watching road and scenery go by. It was summer and he was currently on a road trip with his Fiancé and her dad. Shinji didn't understand how his mother could put him in a arrange Marriage with Asuka but she was a pretty good friend. He loved her dad because he was always kind and always had these out of this world stories. It almost made him feel like he actually lived it.

His Father left him when he was four and when Asuka's mom Kyoko found out she started taking care of him.

Asuka was cute for a ten-year old, even if she was trying to be a grown up at times. She was growing out her red hair, and at least got along at times.

"You're looking at the scenery Shinji?" She said taking a seat across from him. It was apparent that Kyoko and Yui had a mutual like of each other, and Shinji was taking a break from studying, not much else to do.

"Yeah, I really wanna play soccer, but the scenery's nice."

"Don't spend your whole time studying Shinji, or you might not get the important lessons. You need people skills, and that helps make a good marriage. That goes for you too Asuka." Asuka's father, who clearly had the same bright red hair as her, said while driving the RV. Next to him was his own beautiful blonde part Japanese wife Kyoko.

"Sorry," Shinji apologized as Victor laughed.

"Don't worry once we get to the camp ground our summer road trip can start with a barbeque of my squid burgers," Victor said as everyone who isn't Victor could agree he makes the weirdest foods. Victor was wearing a Hawaiian shirt with white pants. He was pretty fit for his age as his eyes showed a lot of wisdom.

"I told you that I would cook, and that we're having hot dogs cooked on a fire, or do you want to have a month on the couch after this vacation is over?" Kyoko suggested, and like many men, Victor shook in his boots. Shinji and Asuka didn't get the reference, being 10, but they knew that Kyoko was essentially her husband's 'boss'. It wasn't long until they got to the camp site and they had to start getting things ready for supper, especially since they got there by dusk.

Everything was soon ready as Shinji was sitting on a log. Shinji decided he would go for a walk to get some air.

"I'm going to go for a walk I'll be back by supper," Shinji said as he went to get some air.

"Ok," Victor said as Shinji went for his walk.

(Meanwhile in space)

A large orange red ship was firing on a smaller grey one as the small ship had something valuable.

"Quickly, retrieve the Omnitrix." The leader said he was a large bodied creature with a squid like head on his shoulders. He was surrounded by various machines, while he himself was in a recovery pod of sorts.

"The Omnitrix is landing on the third planet in the Sol Star System, a primitive planet that has been suffering from climate changes due to recent events." One of the technical robots said, but the squid-faced alien didn't care. He wanted the device known as the Omnitrix, the very same object sealed in that flying object.

(Meanwhile with Shinji)

Shinji was walking in the forest to get some fresh air; he stayed fairly close to the camp, and his fiancé, lest he face her wrath. It was just a walk to stretch his legs, maybe get some soccer practice in. When it came to sports, he thought Soccer was king. It was always an argument when it was time to play, as Asuka, being German-American with one-quarter Japanese, thought that baseball was the best.

Shinji looked up and saw what looked like a shooting star. "Hey a shooting star," Shinji said with a smile but something was strange about this star mainly because it was coming straight at him.

The young boy ran as he narrowly avoided being splattered. He looked down at the crater and saw a metal ball of sorts. "What's that?" he wondered.

He lightly and curiously touched the sphere. For a few moments, nothing happened, but then the sphere opened up. What was in the sphere was what scared him at first. It was suddenly just latched on his wrist, and sent the ten-year-old Japanese boy with blue eyes running around like a chicken with his head cut-off. It was only a few moments later, when he calmed down, that he started looking at the strange device.

Shinji pressed with it for a moment before the hourglass symbol popped out. It showed an icon of a creature to which Shinji pressed down on. Shinji's form changed to that of some fire creature.

To that he freaked out. "Guah I'm on fire," he yelled as he was running around again.

"Fire, Fire! I'm on fire!" Shinji yelled out, and it was loud enough to be heard further off.

(Back at the RV)

Asuka was starting to get worried, and so was Kyoko.

"You two are worrying too much. He'll be back, and if there's one thing that's true, Shinji's honest." Victor said, but it was then that they heard the fire call and went off to investigate.

(With Shinji)

Shinji was trying to put himself out till he realized something. "I'm on fire and it doesn't hurt pretty cool," Shinji said before he shot a fire ball. "Ok cooler," Shinji said before he experimented and fire a big fire ball into the sky to make fireworks.

Unfortunately for him, it didn't go as expected and the fire started to spread.

"Shinji-kun, were, are you!?" He heard Kyoko's voice, and soon it was followed by Victor and Asuka's.

The group where looking for Shinji to get him out of the fire and to safety as fast as possible.

'What do I do now?' Shinji thought in a panic as the fire started to spread. He needed water, but how was he going to carry it like this?

Shinji was starting to have a panic attack before he bumped into Asuka's back. Shinji and Asuka turned around and saw each other.

"Asuka am I glad to see you," Shinji said happily but Asuka had a different reaction. She screamed in fright at a fire monster. "Wait Asuka shh it me," Shinji said trying to convince her he was Shinji Ikari.

Victor and Kyoko showed up and saw the flames and looked at Shinji in his transformed state.

"Victor-san, Kyoko-san, I'm glad to see you. It's me Shinji, and how can I put the fire out." Shinji asked still transformed. The two were very surprised that a supposed fire demon was talking to them like it knew them, but the fire would come first. They had a quick explanation on putting out a fire with fire, as it would consume the materials and oxygen needed to burn thus would kill itself. Shinji did as he was told, and the fire did go out.

"So is Shinji going to be a monster guy forever?" Asuka asked as she was worried how Shinji would feel to this.

"I won't be able to play soccer like this," Shinji said as was a walking camp fire.

Ten minutes had passed, and something started to beep, the symbol on his chest was flashing from green to red and back. A flash of light and Shinji was back to normal.

"Let's get back to camp before someone investigates," Kyoko said as Asuka had calmed down when her parents arrived, but questions could come later.

They arrived back at camp to which Shinji explained how he found said watch and transformed. "How did this watch transform me into a monster like that?" Shinji asked as he was curios.

Kyoko's scientific mind was trying to comprehend what was going on here.

Victor knew exactly what Shinji transformed into. "Shinji that wasn't a monster you transformed into it was an Alien," Victor said as everyone gave him a weird look. "I mean just look at the facts that watch fell down from space and its pod looked alien as does the watch it had to have been an Alien he transformed into," he explained as Kyoko saw his theory was solid.

"Uh Kyoko-san is it possible for me to transform into one of those aliens again?" Shinji asked as though he wanted to transform like that.

"I don't know I would go back to my lab and study it but it's your responsibility now Shinji sense it's stuck on your risk and all but let's not talk about work we're on summer vacation after all so Victor, go find some fire wood that Shinji hadn't burnt," Kyoko said cheerfully.

"Yes dear," Victor said as he was hiding something and he went to go get the fire wood for the hot dogs.

Later Shinji was behind the RV tinkering with the Watch again trying to make it work when Asuka caught him.

"Shinji what are you doing?" Asuka asked.

"Trying to figure out how it works. If I can find out how I turned into an alien then maybe I can transform into something cool." Shinji had a childish answer at that, but that was understandable being 10. Asuka giggled at the enthusiasm, and had to admit that she was curious as well.

"Maybe this spins or shifts, like a kaleidoscope?" Asuka suggested, and Shinji tried pushing buttons. He pushed a button and saw the top pop up, with the images on screen once more. He moved the circular piece and noticed the aliens change.

"Maybe your right, this seems like a selection screen for games."

Shinji got to an icon that seemed to resemble a dog he pressed down and transformed into an eyeless orange furred beast dog thing that looked like it had gills. It roared as Asuka saw it couldn't talk normally.

"Ok what can this one do?" she asked as she grabbed a stick for a little joke.

Shinji, in that form, seemed less then amused, but couldn't say his displeasure. He did 'see' everything, but he couldn't really tell how he could do that. When Asuka threw the stick, Shinji just stayed still. It was regular defiance that sometimes happened between them. Asuka got mad and grabbed a branch and tried to hit Shinji's butt with it. For a ten year old she was pretty strong for her age.

Shinji dodged as he landed on top of the RV. The beast Shinji smirked as it looked like it had heightened senses. Shinji roared as if saying is that all she had.

It was then that Kyoko came into the area and saw Shinji on the RV.

'Is that Shinji? What kind of powers does that watch have?' Kyoko wondered as Shinji then leapt and landed right in front of her and sat down like a dog, as it was the only style that was comfortable in that form.

"Um, if you're Shinji then please stop playing around a bit. It's bad to mess around with unknown technologies before we can fully explore its functions and purpose."

It was then that Shinji smelled something and went to investigate out of instincts.

"Wait Shinji don't run off in that form," Kyoko called as Shinji still ran off.

"Maybe he went to find a stick," Asuka, joked sense Shinji did look like a dog in some ways in that form.

It wasn't a stick he was looking for, it was something else. A robot that resembled a probe had come to Earth from an unknown source and was now looking to complete its mission: search and find the Omnitrix.

Shinji jumped on it and made it crash as he saw this thing was a threat. Shinji roared as he was ready for whatever this thing had against Earth.

The robot scanned Shinji and found the Hourglass symbol on his shoulder and knew it found its target.

"Target acquired, eliminating holder." The robot said, and Shinji knew that wasn't good. He jumped as soon as the robot fired the laser gun. He was now thankful for the enhanced physical strength, even if it was in the form of a dog.

The robot was following Shinji and was attempting to shoot him, before the boy turned alien jumped right on him. The robot was trying to toss the boy off, but was unable to, until he was brought to the mountain and crashed. Shinji, knowing it was just a robot, and then started to finish it with feral instinct. It was unable to move, and Shinji moved out of there, before spectators and curious people started to investigate. The watch had enough and started making its beeping sound, indicating that Shinji's time as an alien was up.

"Ok that deals with that thing," Shinji said as he was getting back to camp as he knew he was in trouble with Kyoko. "I wonder if the hotdogs are ready," he said to himself as he was hungry.

Shinji got back to camp and saw Kyoko there waiting for him. "Uh sorry Kyoko-san I smelt something and followed it and found a robot that wanted the watch," Shinji apologies.

"Don't worry Shinji you're not in trouble we just need to figure out what we're going to do with this watch of yours," Kyoko said as Victor came in.

"We can talk over food because right now dogs are ready," Victor said as Shinji went to get what might be a rare meal on this road trip.

Asuka and Shinji were happily munching on hot dogs, and hoped that Kyoko would make sure they had good meals instead of the weird stuff that Victor tried to make. It was simple, and they enjoyed the quiet and the stars.

"Never did think aliens might exist. If those were examples, then we know a lot less about the universe as a whole then we thought." Kyoko said, and wondered what this meant for Project-E. She had been working on that alongside Yui, before her unfortunate accident.

'How much do we really know about the universe? As far as anyone is concerned, we're just on our own.' She thought, but suddenly a great crash was heard nearby.

The radio in the RV was on as on the line there was someone calling for help. "Please help I know you're not going to believe this but we're being attacked by a well giant robot," the man on the other side said as Shinji knew he had the power to help those people. He had ten guys on his risk that can save those people each with powers and he couldn't just run away.

"Kyoko-san, Victor-san I can help those people with this," Shinji said showing the watch.

"Wait Shinji are you sure we don't know its capabilities," Kyoko said knowing Shinji was willingly walking into becoming a super hero of sorts.

"I have to help I have to at least try," Shinji said as he wasn't going to run away.

"I say we help those people," Victor said as he had his faith in Shinji.

"Shinji-kun! You shouldn't just risk yourself." Asuka said, worried, but Shinji was already messing with the watch. He then found an alien that might work.

"It's hero time." He then slapped down on the watch and started to transform again. He grew in size to close to an adult male, but the major changes were that his skin became diamond.

"Diamond Head," He called out the nickname of the alien and started out to find the giant robot.

(Giant Robot)

The giant robot was causing destruction where it could find, looking for the wielder of the Omnitrix. It figured to lure out the warrior by endangering lives and destroying random things. The technologies the humans had been far behind anything the robot was equipped with.

"Hey metal man how about you destroy something your own size," Shinji called as Diamond Head.

The machine looked at Shinji and saw the Omnitrix symbol on his chest and found its target. The robot fired a laser at Shinji which he freaked out a bit but the Laser was reflected. "Wow I wonder what else I can do," Shinji asked himself as he willed his hands to change into something sharper and saw he was indestructible and can control the diamond parts of this alien. "Ok you're going down," Shinji said as he went to take on the robot that was trying to get the Omnitrix.

Meanwhile Victor and his family caught up the Shinji just as he began fighting. "Come on we have to get these people to safety," he said as he saw the people in danger

"Ok," Kyoko said as she and Asuka went to help as Shinji took care of the robot.

Asuka was helping get people out of being stuck while she was making sure no one was hurt. "Don't worry it's going to be fine," Asuka said in a calming way.

Kyoko was leading them to a safe area to avoid getting blasted.

Currently Shinji was grabbed in the machines hand as he used his Diamond strength to force the hand open and run up the arm cutting it off before he went to the head and proceeded to cut the head off with a diamond blade.

Shinji jumped down and got to cover when the Alien robot went boom. When he got up everyone was looking at him. "And you better stay down," he said as Diamond Head before running off to find a good place for the watch to time out.

"Who was that?" a random bystander asked.

"I don't know a superhero?" Asuka played crowd control with that kind of questioning. Keeping her cuteness as high as possible, to get people to start thinking of superheroes rather than aliens.

'You owe me Shinji, big time.' She thought before reuniting with her parents. They were with Shinji, as he quickly made his way back to them after the watch timed out.

"Well, this is one h-" Victor started, but Kyoko coughed to remind him that he was in the presence of children, causing him to rephrase his statement.

"Well, this is one mess we're in now." Victor said, and it was agreed that it was something different. Asuka positioned herself right next to Shinji, and then whispered, "You owe me big time."

"Sorry," Shinji apologized as Victor agreed some things will never change.

"Well it's late so let's get some shut eye before hitting the road again," Kyoko said as she had to agree this was going to be one long summer.

(The next morning)

Shinji was nowhere to be seen as Asuka was looking everywhere for him. "Momma have you seen Shinji anywhere?" she asked as Kyoko shrugged.

It was then that something was coming at them at high speed. When it stopped it revealed to be a blue raptor of sorts with balls on its feet and a visor. But they knew who it was as it had the watches symbol its chest. "Shinji where were you?" Victor asked as he finished packing for the rest of the trip.

"Just had something to do back at Berlin," Shinji said as he had an evil laugh for a minute.

(Meanwhile in Berlin-2)

Two kids both who always bullied Shinji when Asuka wasn't around were hanging on a branch by the underwear which in a sense was poetic justice. "What happened how, did we end up, up here?" one asked as he was confused.

"I don't know it all just happened so fast," the other one said before they both started calling for someone to get them down.

(Back at the campsite)

"Evil laugh and Shinji? Never, thought it would happen." Asuka said with a smirk, and Kyoko was just impressed and confused.

"You're telling me that you travelled from here to Berlin-2 and back again in under ten minutes. Gott I need some coffee." It was way too early for her to start dealing with the alien stuff, and she temporarily forgot her manners around children. The watch timed out and Shinji was back to normal.

"Alright gang; it's time to hit the road again." Victor said getting everyone in the RV, at least it wasn't an old rust-bucket of a vehicle, and just like as it's been since the start of summer, they took off in the RV down the road.

"Well I hope Shinji doesn't abuse the power," Asuka said as Kyoko took out a map.

"How about we stop here?" Kyoko asked pointing to city with a monument on the map.

"Poland I guess we can go there and see the Holocaust memorial," Victor said as it's been a while sense he's been to Poland.

"Ok its decided next stop Poland," Kyoko said with a smile.

"When can we go somewhere that has soccer?" Shinji asked, but Kyoko then said something, "There's an old saying that those who don't learn from history are doomed to repeat it. We must remember the mistakes of the past to avoid while we press on to the future."

"Yeah, and then we can find a place to play baseball when we're done." Asuka chirped in, but Shinji wasn't really into it at the time.

(TBC)

ESKK: hello, leave a review when you're done.


	2. Chapter 2

Shin 10

Chapter 2

ESKK: hey I'm back and I'm feeling a bit lazy so look at the last chapter for disclaimer and speech pamphlet.

(Start)

A building in Poland was on fire as people were watching and fire fighters were trying to put it out. In the crowed a woman was crying out for her son who was still in the building.

"Please someone save my son," she cried with tears in her eyes.

Meanwhile in the building the child was trying to get out of the building as he thought he was doom. That was until the fire seemed to be absorbed by something. It was Shinji or HeatBlast in this form as he was absorbing the fire into his body.

He was cautious, but needed to quickly rescue the child.

'I really hope to get used to this.' Shinji thought as he tried to comfort the frightened child, but as soon as he got the kid out, he ran off for the watch to clock out. Once it did, Asuka showed up, keeping up with her fiancé.

"I wanted Upgrade or Grey Matter, not Heatblast." Shinji grumbled as she giggled at him being childish.

"Hey, Heatblast is pretty cool. You can't walk in fire with Grey Matter or Upgrade."

"I would've thought of something that would've helped rather than scare the guy, or get blamed for starting the fire if anyone's seen me like that." Shinji countered and the two were soon found by Kyoko and Victor.

"Well how did it go?" Victor asked referring to the fire rescue.

"Well I saved the day," Shinji said as he was blushing.

"Well we better go before cops get here," Kyoko said as Shinji and Asuka nodded before entering the RV.

"Apparently a monster made of flame had rescued a boy some time after the fire, at least that's what the police are saying. The said rescuer is also suspected of being the one to ignite the fire to begin with." The reporter said as Shinji and Asuka watched the TV in the RV. Shinji cringed at the idea of being a suspect, especially since he didn't start the fire to being with.

"Don't worry Shinji you know you didn't do it and the people saw you save that boy its more than enough proof that you didn't start it," Victor said as it was getting late.

"I guess you're right," Shinji said as Victor parked.

"Let's turn in for the night so we can get a fresh start for the memorial in the morning," Victor said as Asuka yawned.

"Ok," Asuka said as she went to her bunk bed.

Shinji took the bottom, because Asuka laid claim to the top, and they were told not to sleep in the same bed until they were married, with thirteen being the current minimum. It would be a decent sleep for a while on the road.

The night seemed to roll on fast, and the morning came what to some seemed too soon. Breakfast was being prepared, courtesy of Kyoko.

"Thanks Mama," Asuka said as she took her breakfast.

"Thank you Kyoko-san," Shinji said as he took his meal.

"Your welcome kids," Kyoko said as Victor made his own little breakfast.

(Meanwhile at a makeshift house lab)

A green skinned man was working on a new invention to get something that rightfully belonged to him. It was then that a knock came to his door. He answered and was met with his land lord.

"Hey Doc your behind on your rent," the man said as the doctor closed the door before opening it.

"You'll get the rent soon sir, and I'll get the respect I deserve. I am the greatest in human evolution, not SEELE and their 'Human Instrumentality Project'. They will all see that I, Doctor Kai Mera, am the only one with the answer of prospering humanity." He gave an evil laugh with his landlord still outside.

"Uh, you're still behind on the rent, and if you don't get in 3 weeks, then I'm kicking you out. No offense, but I don't shelter freeloaders.

"I'll show them I'll show them all," he said as he picked up his newest invention and put it on though it made him look like a moose with the antennas. He pointed it at his lab frog and activated it mutating the frog into a bigger size. "I just need one more component and it will be ready," he said as his frog was now big enough to eat a single man.

"Let's go my pet." The frog used its tongue to place Dr. Kai Mera (pun intended) and it hoped out of the room, right in front of the landlord, breaking much of the place.

"That's going to be extra Kai! You hear me!" The landlord shouted before turning to his pet dog, which whimpered a bit.

"Well, looks like I'm telling Kaiser Knight about this." He sighed as he got on a website and logged in. His loyal dog was wagging his tail wagging, watching his master talk to his friend on the net.

(With Asuka and Shinji)

Shinji and Asuka were at the super market with Victor and Kyoko getting food for the trip. Asuka and Shinji were at the pet section sense Asuka always wanted a pet. Asuka was currently looking at the birds as she had thought it looked pretty.

"Asuka Kyoko-san can't let you have a pet because of her allergies," Shinji said as he was trying to get it into her head.

"I know but a girl can dream cant she," Asuka said as she just loved animals.

Shinji also liked animals, but he preferred traditional pets like dogs or something small such as hamsters. The day was fairly normal for once, as opposed to the recent hectic life he had since getting the device. Still, Shinji felt satisfaction from helping people, even if they'd never know it was him, but he still enjoyed getting back at a pair of bullies at Berlin-2.

It was then that Shinji and Asuka felt a rumbling as though something big was coming. It was then that a nearby wall exploded as on the other side was the crazy scientist.

"Is that a giant frog?" Shinji asked as he was surprised.

"I hate frogs," Asuka said as a big one was worst.

The guy on the frog then landed and shouted out to the world.

"I am Dr. Kai Mera, and I'll prove to Keele that I have the better solution for human evolution!" He then used his device to mutate the various animals.

Among the mutated animals were a hamster and a parrot.

"Holy bird," Asuka called as she got out of the way.

Shinji couldn't transform with people watching him. "We need to find Victor-san and Kyoko-san," Shinji said as he took cover.

They evacuated the store, but Asuka was then grabbed by the parrot.

"Shinji help!" That would be one of the few times that Asuka called out for help, at least since Shinji could remember. He had to try something and started to mess with the watch.

'I need something that can fly.' He thought as he looked through the documented aliens.

Shinji saw something with wings and slammed down on it turning into a giant bug. Shinji then smelled himself and saw that he reeked.

"Ok this guy is defiantly a Stinkfly," Shinji said as he started to fly to go help Asuka.

The first thing he needed to do was to get the mutant parrot to let go of Asuka, he was feeling confident that he could catch her if the parrot wasn't holding her. It was instinct that he sprayed the parrot's eyes with goop, and it got the bird to let go of Asuka, and as soon as she was let go, Shinji took the chance to get Asuka before she went splat.

Shinji was able to grab Asuka as she looked up and say Shinji. But when Asuka took a good whiff of Shinji she realized she should have went splat considering the smell.

"Shinji you reek," she said as Shinji really did smell bad.

"Sorry but I can't help it," Shinji apologized.

It was then that Asuka's cell phone rang as she took it out and saw it was Kyoko.

"Hi mama don't worry Shinji just saved me so if you see a giant flying bug in the sky then its Shinji," Asuka said as she hoped Shinji didn't lose his grip.

"Uh Asuka not to be a downer but your Parrot friend it coming for a rebound," Shinji said as the Parrot was coming.

"Mama, meet us at the Memorial and hurry," Asuka said before hanging up.

(With Victor and Kyoko)

Victor just finished with the mutated hamster which included tying it up as Victor looked at Kyoko with a question.

"So it that Kai Mera guy a friend of yours?" he asked as he knew his wife was a scientist.

"Not really, he was kicked out for being a nut-job. He said something about Instrumentality being suicide or something. Never really got the full story, but he is known for his experiments in genetics, especially in combining species. That's why everyone that worked with him nicknamed him Dr. Chimera, and his name sounds like that."

"Well, the kids are in a bit of trouble because of him, better get going." Victor said as soon as Kyoko answered, and they put the pedal to the metal.

(With Shinji and Asuka)

Dr. Mera was looking at the currently transformed Shinji with awe and wonder.

'Such a specimen of insect, it has qualities of a stinkbug, dragonfly, and other insects while being the size of a human being!' He thought as he wanted that specimen, but it also cast a suspicion that someone else had stolen something of his work.

Shinji and Asuka arrived at the memorial and saw Kyoko and Victor already there. Shinji came down and quickly dropped off Asuka before the Parrot came back to chasing him.

"Asuka you ok?" her father asked.

"Of course I am papa," Asuka said with a smile even though she almost died a couple times.

"Good now we need to find a way to help Shinji before he times out," Kyoko said as she saw Shinji and the Parrot were going at it.

Shinji was squirting slime at the mutant and showed he was getting the hang of flying. Shinji then had an idea and started flying in circles to throw off the bird before it got confused and just glided.

Shinji came from above and shot enough slime at it to make it go tumbling down. But his watch was starting to time out as Shinji was cursing his luck.

"Crud," he said as he went to look for Kyoko, Victor, and Asuka.

Shinji got to Kyoko just when the watch timed out making Shinji land face first into Victor knocking him down.

"Sorry," he apologized quickly getting off.

"It's alright you were timing out," Victor said as he didn't know what Chimera was planning.

"Hey if that device of his can mutate animals wouldn't it be able to revive something like a T-Rex," Shinji said which was when Kyoko realized it.

"We need to get to the history museum," Kyoko said as she knew what Chimera wanted.

(With Dr. Chimera)

Dr. Chimera was astounded at the fact that he saw the creature become a boy, and was soon enough looking for the closest museum with a dinosaur display.

'I will prove that my way is the true war for Instrumentality. Humankind must evolve and adapt to push forward. With the genetic codes of dinosaurs, then I shall push the way for a new world!' He thought as he approached one of the exhibits. He never even thought that he would be followed by said boy, fiancé, and legal guardians would even think to follow him.

(With Shinji and the rest)

"Great, I don't think I can transform when we get there. The watch is still clocked out." Shinji sighed and noted how the watch was still red since it timed out.

"We'll improvise then," Asuka said as they soon arrived at the museum unaware that a Mammoth was revived.

They entered the museum and saw the mammoth exhibit was missing a mammoth.

"Um, where'd the Wooly Mammoth go?" Shinji asked, but soon realized that such questions shouldn't be asked. It was soon found that the Mammoth was trumpeting and rushing right towards.

Shinji checked his watch and found it was green which meant it was ready. The group got out of the way just in time as the Mammoth almost rammed into them.

Shinji checked who he could turn into and found an alien with four arms. He transformed and into a red alien with four arms and four eyes, it had its own version of the shirt Shinji was wearing as it looked big and strong.

"Let's wrestle peanut," Shinji said as Fourarms before charging at the mammoth.

Chimera watched from a distance as the boy transformed into the alien as the mammoth rushed into the attack.

'Interesting, so that watch allows him to transform into creatures, most likely of an extraterrestrial origin, as the watch itself is obviously far, in advanced. Hmm, Kyoko's daughter would make a good test subject as living proof that my genetic splicing is the only way for humans to evolve.' He thought grimly as Shinji was beating the crap out of the Mammoth. The two had been fighting for a bit and Shinji was getting the upper hand in the fight. With four arms and super strength combined with durability, he was able to outlast the Mammoth.

"Ok where is Chimera," Shinji asked as he punched two of his fists into his palm. It was then that a T-Rex busted into the room as it looked like a zombie T-Rex with its innards being shown here and there.

"I am right her boy," Dr. Chimera said as he looked ready to sent his T-Rex to fight.

"Ok I'm giving you 1 minute to surrender or I'll have to kick your butt," Shinji said as he had the superior strength.

"In one minute I'll have the perfect candidate to prove that I was right, and that human evolution needs the power of animals to survive further. Tell me, do you know how many animal species have a greater survival rate in this perpetual summer?" He asked as he sicked the T-Rex on Shinji. He was able to ward off the fierce jaws of the larger carnivore, but even he didn't get what the guy was talking about.

"No; what?" The boy turned alien asked.

"The types that survive are more accustomed to the summer heat. Tigers, Lions, various canines, but everyone, even Kyoko believe that humans should die in order to evolve, but I differed."

"I have no idea what you're talking about Chimera! Project-E is needed for the future of humanity!" Kyoko countered as Shinji made another pummel on the T-Rex.

"Oh, but then what about my, genetic splicing. If humans have the power of animals think of the possibility, strength of a wildcat, regeneration, and so much more. Humans would evolve with the power of beasts, and that is why I was kicked out. I shall prove to the world that I found the key to human evolution."

Shinji got the T-Rex in an arm lock as he needed to break that device of his.

"Kyoko-san we need to get his helmet," Shinji called as they need to break it.

They were unaware of Asuka being on the second floor above the T-Rex.

The parrot mutant then grabbed Asuka again, and made off. Dr. Chimera had gotten his prize, but the boy would be bonus.

"A pair of the same type would be more beneficial to my research. This way I can study and correct the negative effects as necessary and when they are older, I can test for successful breeding and genetic qualities. An Eve of the new humanity needs an Adam."

"Over; my, dead, body!"

Shinji then knocked the scientist over and grabbed him before taking his device. Shinji then crushed the antenna part in his hand causing the parrot to transform back to normal and the T-Rex to turn back to bones.

"No!" the doctor called as Shinji caught Asuka.

"You ok," Shinji asked.

"Yeah," Asuka said as Shinji remembered what Chimera said.

"I've got one more bully that I gotta punch." Shinji said almost darkly, but Dr. Chimera, unlike some, knew when he had been beaten.

"You haven't seen the last of Dr. Kai Mera." He said while managing to have a smoke bomb thrown. The group coughed; for a, bit, but were fine. The watch timed out just as Chimera left.

"Kyoko-san what did he mean by wiping out mankind?" Shinji asked as Kyoko knew she couldn't tell Shinji or Asuka.

"Nothing just a crazy guy who wanted payback for being fired," Kyoko said dropping the subject.

Victor knew there was more to this than meets the eye but for now he was going to leave it be.

"Well Shinji you saved the day with some help," Asuka said with a smile.

They didn't have long before the police had shown up, and the group had managed to get out before they showed up. As such, they weren't investigated and no one noticed them, being frightened by the idea of a Mammoth and a T-Rex. Even while driving the RV, Kyoko couldn't help but wonder more on what Dr. Chimera had said.

'I know that Project-E is meant to humanity's salvation, but how is the question? I don't know much beyond the Eva's. Maybe I should look into it a bit more.'

They didn't have long before the police had shown up, and the group had managed to get out before they showed up. As such, they weren't investigated and no one noticed them, being frightened by the idea of a Mammoth and a T-Rex. Even while driving the RV, Kyoko couldn't help but wonder more on what Dr. Chimera had said.

'I know that Project-E is meant to humanity's salvation, but how is the question? I don't know much beyond the Eva's. Maybe I should look into it a bit more.'

Shinji put his first trophy in a box after he snagged it from Dr. Chimera. "Really Shinji a trophy my you really are turning into a super hero," Asuka said as Shinji blushed at that.

There was no telling where there next stop will be but it was hopefully going to be fun.

(TBC)

ESKK: leave a review.


End file.
